Win
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Because they finally managed it. Post Props/Nationals. Includes: Klaine, Tike, Samcedes, Brittana and Rachel/Tina friendship.


__AN- First fic in a while! Inspired by the newest episode of Glee which both angered me and made me happy. Par for the course.

* * *

_1. to finish first in a race, contest, or the like._

At first, they're all numb.

Suddenly, someone screams though no one can tell you who and they'll all jumping around and cheering because they won. They did it. They finally secured a win at Nationals.

Kurt sweeps Blaine up in his arms and lifts him off the stage as Rory beats on his back and shoulders. Blaine presses their lips together and laughs into Kurt's mouth, feeling his smile against his skin. Santana propels herself into Artie's arms of all people while Rachel finds Mr. Schue and hugs him for all he's worth.

Sam and Joe and Mike are jumping up and down like mad men, Mike especially after he remembers all too clearly their first loss years ago. He finds Tina in the crowd and grabs her hands, mouthing a quick 'sorry' for everything he did earlier in the week. She smiles and kisses him, arms around his neck.

Quinn and Brittany are encasing Mercedes in a hug sandwich, each of them shrieking like a banshee. Kurt runs over to them and tries to wrap his arms around them all while Blaine finds Rachel and kisses her forehead. When Sam walks over, the girls shove Mercedes towards him and they're both smiling stupid until Joe sort of nudges Sam and she grabs his tie and kisses him.

Quinn steps aside as Santana comes flying and watches as they hug tight, pulling back only long enough for Brittany to press their lips together. Joe finds her then, hugs her quickly and runs off to find someone else. She finds herself, suddenly, in Puck's arms who looks happier than she's ever seen him.

In the middle of it all, Rachel and Finn find each other. She has tears in her eyes and she's speechless and she's just mouthing nonsense until Finn dips down and kisses her. Suddenly, the group descends upon them and it's a giant ball of group hugs and cheering.

They hand Finn the trophy and he hoists it over their heads and everyone reaches their hands out to touch it.

Then someone (maybe Kurt) starts the "da-da-da's" and they all start singing it right there on stage in front of everyone because they

Finally

Did

It.

* * *

_2. to succeed by striving or effort_

Everyone's already on the bus but Rachel can't help but stand here, soak in the spotlight. She did it; she got her National title, she got Carmen to come see her. She did it.

"_We_ did it," Tina reminds her as she joins her on stage. "I recall a road trip and costume making in the plan."

Rachel smiles. "Sorry. You're right. We did it. Tina…I can't thank you enough."

Tina shrugs. "It's what friends do, I guess."

"We're friends?"

"Rachel, we've been in the same club for three years."

"And just recently you kind of blew up on me."

Tina bites her lip. "Well, you honestly had it coming. Don't get me wrong; I'm happy to be a team player. I'm happy we all won Nationals, Rachel. But for our Sectionals this year? When you weren't there and we all got a solo? That was…the best."

"Maybe I have been a bit of a solo hog…"

"Maybe?"

Rachel laughs. "Okay, fine, I have. If my NYADA application hadn't been riding on our win so hard," Rachel shakes her head. "No. No excuses."

"It doesn't matter now," Tina allows gracefully. "I'll be lead next year anyway, right?"

"Yes! Then you can demand, and deserves, the solos!"

They hug.

* * *

_3. to gain the victory; overcome an adversary_

Kurt and Blaine ignore how tiny the seats are on the bus and cram themselves into one for the ride home. Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder and they share ear buds on Kurt's iPod.

"I love you," Kurt whispers.

Blaine blinks up at him and smiles happily. "I love you too."

"How does it feel having your first National win ever?"

"Probably not as good as it feels for you. I mean how many years have you been chasing after this?"

"A few," Kurt smiles. "It feels nice to be coming home a winner. Especially since, I mean, we've been at the bottom the McKinley High food chain for so long…I just want to take that trophy and shove it in every one of their faces."

"I'll help," Blaine tells him.

Kurt kisses him quickly. "It doesn't feel like we just beat Vocal Adrenaline, you know? It feels like we've beat every person who ever booed us or threw a slushie in our face. It's nice."

Blaine gives him that look, the one he reserves for Kurt and only Kurt and ever Kurt. "You deserve it, you know. More than any of them. Especially after this year."

"We both deserve it after this year," Kurt squeezes his hand. "Especially with-"

Blaine cuts him off. "Let's not talk about that right now, okay? We still have some time."

Kurt pauses, then smiles and nods. Blaine goes back to using him as a pillow and Kurt leans his own head against his.

* * *

_4. to succeed in reaching (a place, condition, etc.), especially by great effort_

Quinn's a little winded after the ride home, so Santana and Brittany help her off the bus.

"Do you want a ride home?" Santana asks.

"My mom should be coming to pick me up. But thanks."

"We'll wait with you!" Brittany chirps happily and Santana refuses to take no for an answer. They all lean against Santana's car, who's debating whether or not she should insist Quinn actually sit down inside it.

"You were great on stage," Santana tells her. "You danced like a fucking boss for someone who'd just gotten out of a wheelchair."

Quinn grins. "Thanks. I thought for sure I was going to fall flat on my face."

"But you didn't," Mercedes says walking up to them, hand-in-hand with Sam. "You were fantastic."

"Yeah, we were all like, really proud of you Quinn," Sam's smile is easy and pleasant. Honest.

She glances beyond them and sees Joe climbing into his parent's car. He catches her eye and gives her a wave; she smiles back.

"You kicked ass," Santana says. "And that's because you worked your ass off to get there."

"I'm glad they had you after my burrito disaster," Mercedes says.

Quinn laughs. "Okay, guys, the more you inflate my ego, the more I'll probably throw away that chair and walk to school every day."

They all chuckle. Sam tugs Mercedes away after a while and they all exchange hugs and goodbyes. When Quinn's mom arrives, Santana and Brittany help her to the car.

Unholy Trinity forever, she thinks.

* * *

_5. to get by effort, as through labor, competition, or conquest_

Mike and Tina clamber into his car after many hugs are exchanged.

"So…is this the part where I grovel for your forgiveness?"

Tina blinks at him through the darkness, illuminated only by (ironically) the dashboard light. "What are you talking about?"

"For the whole Rachel Berry show thing."

"Oh. Mike, I forgave you for that ages ago."

"But you shouldn't have! I…well, I earned shitty boyfriend of the week. Blaine nearly reamed me when he found out that I said to you."

"Mike-"

"It's not fair that Rachel gets all the solos. I mean, you aren't the first person to complain and I just…I was so hung up on wanting to win my last Nationals that I sort of followed along and put my money on the Berry express. And broke, like, every boyfriend rule."

"It's okay. Really. I forgave you after your apology text."

Mike stops at a red light. "I know. I still feel like shit. You could totally take advantage of that by the way. I'll go anywhere you want on a date."

Tina giggles and leans across the seat to kiss him. "All I ask is you cheer me on at my first competition next year as female lead."

He smiles. "Deal."

* * *

_6. to be successful in (a game, battle, etc.)_

"I wonder if that trophy will grow anymore over the summer."

Santana shoots a smile at Brittany, tender and loving and everything she usually isn't. "Brit, sweetie, that's not how it works."

"Oh."

Santana takes her hands and rests her head on Brittany's shoulder. They're the last ones left in the parking lot and they probably should be getting home but she kind of wants to make this moment last forever.

"We totally succeeded in our master plan, you know," Brittany says. "Two National wins."

Santana grins. "You're right. Can you believe we cared so much about the Glee one?"

"I woudn't have our first year but…I'm really glad we won. Together. As a family. Especially after everything that happened like us leaving for the Trouble Tones and Quinn's car accident. I hope we all stay friends forever."

It's such a childish, hopeful wish and it kind of chokes Santana up a bit when she realizes that, yeah, she agrees. She kind of wants to exchange snarky comments with Hummel over Skype, and live in a swanky apartment with Mercedes and never say goodbye to Quinn and even go see Berry on her opening night.

"Well, fuck," she mutters quietly. "How do you always know exactly what I'm thinking before I even know it?"

"Because I love you," Brittany says simply and leans over for a kiss.

* * *

_7. to make (one's way), as by effort or ability._

"I can't believe you beat food poisoning in less than twenty four hours."

Sam walks Mercedes to her front door after he drives her home because, well, he's that kind of boyfriend and he's really hoping for a kiss goodbye at her door.

"You're obsession with that is a little freaky."

"I could do an impression and make it freakier?"

Mercedes laughs, loud and proud complete with snort and it makes Sam smile even wider. "You're such a goofball."

"I thought I was charming and that's why you agreed to go out with me. Twice."

"No, you're a goofball and that's why I agreed to go out with you. Don't remind me about the twice."

"Sorry," Sam grins. "I'm glad you won your last ever Nationals."

"And next year, I'll come back and see you win yours."

Sam perks up. They haven't talked about next year yet, and he knows from Kurt and Blaine that it's probably not the best idea. But they haven't even discussed their feelings yet. He knows he's crazy about her, crazy enough to long distance this for a year but he has no idea if his future is leading him out to LA with her or back to Kentucky with his family and he doesn't want to find out. Not yet.

So he says, "Awesome" and he kisses her, absolutely thrilled when she kisses back.

* * *

_8. to gain (a prize, fame, etc.)._

Puck doesn't expect the warm welcome back.

The streamers and the congratulations and the cheering. For them. The acknowledgement that they are good from the people who have put them down the most.

It's exhilarating.

After spending the last four (maybe five) years of trying to dodge "Lima Loser" while everyone around him secretly laughs even if they cower in fear, this is the actual best thing that has ever happened to him at this school.

Screw winning football. He belongs here, with these mismatched people he can actually call his friends. From Hummel, who he used to toss in the dumpster, to Rachel, the first girl he ever slushied. He matured, he grew up, and he found himself right here among the misfits of the school.

He is a misfit. And he's never been prouder to admit it.

At one point, he snags the trophy away from Schue and Finn, who are too busy macking on their ladies to notice. He just holds on to it, an actual representation of all the shit he's gone though. He's going to retake that test and graduate as a proud McKinley High Glee Club National winner.

And it's fucking awesome.


End file.
